dutch_folklorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kabouters
Gnomes (not to be confused with Dwarves) were small nocturnal creatures originally found in Scandinavia, known for wearing pointy hats. During the migration period, they moved out to populate the rest of Europe. All over the Netherlands (even on Dutch islands) people knew about them. The Dutch named these little men "Kabouters", which was derived from the word Kobold (the Germanic word Kuwa-Walda meant "house governer" or "house spirit"). Alternative names for these forest spirits are Klabouters, Klaboutermannen, Kaboutermennekes, Kleinmanneken, Coubouten, Aardmannetjes, Boezemannen and Eviemannetjes. They appeared all across the country, but were especially frequent on the Veluwe in Gelderland, the Achterhoek in Overijsel, and the south of Limburg. In Limburg they were known as Hetsemannetjes, and in the area of Tilburg they were known as Tillen. Female gnomes were called Witjes, or Haspelvrouwtjes in Brabant. Appearance Gnomes generally dress the same everywhere, although their colors and height differ from place to place. They're said to be approximately 6 inches tall. When a gnome is born, they receive a hat which they wear until they die.Through the course of their life, it is carved from the inside, layered from the outside and painted with the appropriate colors. Their pointy hat has protective qualities, especially in the forest where objects fall from the sky. Males The male outfit consists of a pointy hat, a smock and overals. A leather toolbelt hangs from the waist and they may wear felt boots, birchwood shoes, or clogs. The hat of a male gnome is red so that predators can't mistake them for a mouse. Females Female gnomes are dressed to stay indoors. Their outfit consists of a blouse, a long skirt and slippers or high-top shoes underneath. Unwed females wear a green hat with two ribboned braids over each shoulder. A married gnome could be recognized by her black hat and headscarf. Personality Gnomes are nocturnal and known to be sensitive creatures. Usually kind and helpfull of nature, they befriend most of the forest animals, even treating them when wounded. They are vegetarians. If one were to leave food for them, they'd find a way to repay it. On the other hand, if one were to disrespect them, they'd either leave the area, or torment the residence. Gnome couples would sometimes offer to trade their own child for that of a human, which is not uncommon in the world of nature spirits. Males Males are taught about crafts from their father, and use this knowledge to build a house of their own. Sometimes they help humans with any needed repairs. They enjoy smoking. People claimed you could find their little pipes on the forest grounds. Females At an early age, mothers taught female gnomes to cook, spin and knit. They have been known to help women when they're sick or in labor. Another way they helped out humans was by continueing the work on their unfinished handicrafts. If one were to anger a Haspelvrouwtje, she would leave scratch marks on their skin. They're also known to kidnap those they're angry with to their underground tunnels. Way Of Life The approximate lifespan of a Gnome is 400 years. They grow up slowly and live with their parents for an approximate 100 years of their lives. Most gnomes get married around that age. Despite their secluded lifestyle, the Gnome community is a strong one. They live in a Monarchie government. A famous Gnome king was Kyrië. Remarkably, female Gnomes can only give birth to twins. All gnomes are vegetarians. Special Abilities Gnomes are superior to humans in a number of ways. If humans were the same size as gnomes, they would be 7 times stronger than us. They run faster and jump higher. A Gnome's senses are superior as well. Their sight allows them to see in the dark, and their sense of hearing is like that of a dog, as well as their scent. A Gnome's touch is like that of a blind person. Taste is the only sense similar to that of human beings. Gnomes can forecast the weather and have a natural sense of direction. They use dowsing rods to find water, treasure, leylines and are even said to have telepathic abilities. Customs A typical way the Gnomes greet eachother, is by rubbing their noses against each other. It is also used as a means of wishing someone good night. Gnomes whistled to warn their friends of looming dangers. Sometimes a couple would offer human parents to trade their child with one of their own. Kabouter Types A House Gnome (Huis Kabouter) spends all their time inside and is well educated on human-subjects. Every Gnome king was known to have lived as a House Gnome. Garden Gnomes (Tuin Kabouters) live in the midst of civilisation, subjected to changes made by human beings. It should be no wonder these Gnomes have pessimistic personalities. They don't always live in gardens though. Some of them are House Gnomes who spend a lot of their time outside. Farm gnomes (Boerderij Kabouters) are the most hardened of Gnomes. With the increased chance of running into malicious animals, not many places on the farm are suited for building a home. They often opt for a home in the rafters. Windmill Gnomes (Windmolen Kabouters) live inside of windmills. They are not common at all. Dune Gnomes (Duin Kabouters) are coastal and slightly bigger than regular gnomes. Their clothes are grey-tinted. They build homes inside of abandoned rabbit holes. Kabouter Homes Popular belief states that Dutch gnomes live in mushrooms, with the fly amanita in particular. Nothing could be further from the truth! Marriage Enemies Rats, martens, cats, botflies, European polecats, stoats and adders were among the animals gnomes had to look out for. Their forest homes were rigged with a trap to keep these animals away. Trolls too, are known to be very cruel towards the friendly gnomes. Folklore Several tales are told about the Dutch gnomes. King Kyrië Kabouter Spillebeen A famous Dutch nursery rhyme speaks of Kabouter Spillebeen; the mischievous Gnome who used a fly amanita as a seesaw. Tale of the hunchback In Friesland gnomes enjoy dancing in the middle of wheat fields while singing a song: :"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..." If a hunchback were to continue their song... : "...Thursday, Friday..." the Gnomes would reward him by taking away the hump on his back.